Mieux vaut tard que jamais
by Gothmary96
Summary: Quand Hermione Granger découvre son fiancé dans une bien mauvaise posture, rien ne vaut mieux que son meilleur ami pour la réconforter. Et si, celui-ci voulait plus que la réconforter de son malheur dû à un fiancé infidèle... Voilà ce qui vous attends!


**Bonjour,**

** Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic qui porte le nom de ; Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Pour une seconde fois, une petite romance entre la belle brunette et le sexy blond... Cette fic est seulement une petite idée qui m'est passée par la tête et que j'ai eu le temps de vous écrires. Elle n'est pas super longue, mais j'espère quelle vous plaira quand même.**

**Son rating n'est pas à éviter car... Bon, pour ceux qui me connaisse je fais du M.**

**Encore une fois, ma fic est super guimauve alors... ceux qui n'aime pas le guimauve peuvent quitter, je ne retiens personne!**

**Et pour finir les personages et le blabla super commun sont à JK Rowling, mais cette charmante histoire est de mon cru.**

* * *

**_Mieux vaut tard que jamais..._**

-Je te hais, Ronald Weasley! Je te hais! Tu n'ais qu'une sale ordure! Hurla-t-elle. La voix brisée par la rage.

Effectivement, Hermione Granger venait de prendre son fiancé dans une bien mauvaise posture. Ron Weasley en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec…Hannah Abbot. Là, c'était le bouquet, se dit Hermione. Déjà que depuis deux mois leur relation allait de mal en pie entre le rouquin et elle, à cause des horaires chargés de chacun, le voilà qu'il la trompait avec une autre. Une de ses amies, en plus.

Depuis la fin de la guerre deux ans auparavant, Hermione et Ron s'était fiancés et avaient trouvé un appartement dans Londres sorcier, près de l'université où étudiait Hermione. Elle étudiait la médicomagie. Tendis que Ron travaillait déjà pour le ministère comme aurore. Ce poste avait aussi été offert à Hermione, mais celle-ci préférait soigner les gens que combattre. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait assez combattu tout au long de la guerre et préférait soigner les blessés.

Bref, Ron travaillait souvent hors du pays et quand il revenait à la maison, Hermione était déjà bien occupé avec son étude.

-Mione, je vais tout t'expliquer. Dit Ron d'un ton suppliant en se détachant de sa partenaire.

Hannah remonta le drap sur elle pour se couvrir son corps dénudé, mais Ron ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir et avança vers une Hermione folle de rage.

-La ferme, je ne veux même pas savoir! Tu n'es qu'un…

Quand le garçon fut en face d'elle, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et gifla le rouquin. Sa gifle fut tellement forte que le pauvre chancela.

-Salop! Dit-elle entre ses dents, avant de quitter l'appartement en courant et surtout laissant couler ses larmes qu'elle avait retenues devant Ron.

En sortant de l'appartement, elle fit claquer la porte le plus fort possible et quitta le bloque en pleurant de rage. Si elle ne c'était pas retenue de toute ses force, elle l'aurait surement massacré à coup de Sectumsempra.

Elle décida de transplaner jusqu'à l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Lui seul pouvait la réconforter.

Arrivée devant le très luxueux bloc appartement, elle ouvrit la porte et grimpa les dix étages en un temps record avant de cogner à la porte.

Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte, il eut l'air très surprit de la voir dans cette état. Bien sûr, Hermione avait pleurée et son mascara avait coulé sur ses joues et elle était légèrement décoiffée.

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce…

-Je peux entrer? Dit-elle piteusement.

Le dit « meilleur ami » s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Et quand celui-ci referma la porte, Hermione se jeta dans ces bras et éclata en sanglot.

-Dragooo… Réussit-elle à dire.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Et oui, le meilleur ami d'Hermione n'était nul autre que le beau blondinet qui avait été son pire ennemi durant plus de six ans, Drago Malefoy. Mais quand la guerre avait frappée et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, ils s'étaient rapprochés… De plus qu'il était lui aussi entrain d'étudier la médicomagie avec elle. Après que sa mère et son père ai succombé à une très grave infection magique d'origine inconnue, Drago avait décidé de devenir médicomage et faire une thèse sur les infections magiques et par le fait même trouver la dit infection au quelle ses parents avait succombée.

Mais, vous devez-vous demander où était donc passé Harry Potter. Et bien, Harry avait épousé Ginny Weasley, la cadette des Weasley, et était parti en lune de miel avec sa douce. L'Espagne n'était donc pas la porte à côté. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre Hermione s'était éloigné un peu de lui et de Ginny.

En tout cas, Drago entoura la taille d'Hermione et la laissa pleurer et se calmer. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Drago, elle se sentit bien. Elle trouvait étrange de trouver un tel réconfort auprès de celui qui avait autrefois été son pire ami.

Drago la conduit dans son salon et la fit assoir. Il s'assit et elle coucha sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Bon, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas! Bizarrement, on se croirait chez le psychomage… Tu ne trouve pas?

Hermione gloussa légèrement et se plongea dans les iris anthracite de Drago. Celui-ci lui fit un faible sourire. Drago lui remontait toujours le moral.

-Je…Hésita-t-elle.

-Prend ton temps, mais dépêches-toi! Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour et son habituel rictus en coin.

Elle inspira fortement avant de répondre.

-Je viens de… Ron me trompe.

Les larmes se remirent à couler et Drago lui tendit la boite de mouchoir qui se trouvait sur la petite table à côté du sofa.

-Hermione, ne pleure pas pour ce crétin. Il ne te mérite pas. Depuis des mois que vous deux ça n'allaient pas. Il t'a juste simplifié la tâche. Dit-il sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Elle soupira et posa sa main sur la joue de Drago. Il mit sa main sur celle de sa meilleure amie.

-Weasley est un crétin. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Et s'est là que tu m'en parle! Dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

Il sourit et se plongea dans son regard chocolat. Qu'il aimait ces yeux. Même s'il ne pouvait que l'avoir en tant qu'amie, c'était déjà ça. Drago aimait Hermione. Il l'aimait depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il s'était toujours caché. Avant, quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom menacerait, il n'avait pas eu le droit de se l'avouer, mais aujourd'hui il pouvait être avec elle et lui parler sans être menacé de subir des Endoloris à répétions jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il l'avait toujours admiré, en secret. Il l'avait vue grandir, devenir une femme. Une très belle femme. Avec le temps ces cheveux se sont disciplinés, ces formes se sont développés, ces dents se sont arrangées… Mais il n'y en n'avait pas que pour ce magnifique corps de femme, il y avait aussi sa personne. Hermione était doté de courage, d'intelligence, de cœur, d'amour… Mais pendant que lui restait en arrière plan Ron Weasley avant la chance de partager la vie de la femme de ces rêves. Il l'aimait et ce depuis toujours, mais le pire s'est que SA Hermione ne savait rien de ces pensées. Il était fou amoureux d'elle.

-Hermione, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Weasley, depuis toujours. Pour moi, il a toujours été la stupide belette rousse.

-Et toi la fouine blonde! Rigola-t-elle.

-Tu es seulement venu pour m'insulter? Dit-il sur un ton semi-amusé.

-Non…

-Alors…

-Je sais qu'avec toi… Tu me remonte toujours le moral. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Et voilà que ça y était, elle ne pourrait jamais le voir autre que son ami. Il voulait plus. Il voulait plus que simplement être celui qui lui remonte le moral quand elle n'allait pas bien. Il voulait la faire sourie, la voir le matin à ses côté et la voir sourire à sa vue, la voir étudier, étudier avec elle, l'inviter au restaurant et revenir dans LEUR appartement et lui faire l'amour avec tendresse et passion…

-Hermione, je t'aime! Dit-il sans comprendre pourquoi ses mots étaient sortis.

Elle se redressa et le regarda. Drago plaça sa main devant sa bouche et se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Euh…Arg, et puis… Je t'aime, Hermione!

Elle le regarda en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-En ami?

Il fit non de la tête et attendit sa réaction.

-Réagit! Je ne sais pas dit quelque chose! N'importe quoi, mais parle!

-Drago… Dit-elle dans un souffle.

-S'est déjà ça! Plaisant-il.

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et regarda le sol ; Son magnifique planché en marbre blanc.

-Drago, regarde-moi!

Il leva les yeux vers elle et attendit. Il aurait voulu s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser, mais…

Soudainement, quelqu'un toqua violement à la porte ce qui fit sursauter Hermione et Drago.

-Hermione, je veux qu'on parle! Dit la voix derrière la porte.

Hermione regarda Drago et fit non de la tête. Drago se dirigea donc vers la porte de son appartement et l'entrouvrit. Il y découvrit un Ronald Weasley tout essoufflé et aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Elle ne veut pas te parler, Weasley! Dit-il froidement.

-Dégage, Malefoy! Mêle-toi de tes affaires! Je veux parler à Hermione!

-Tu es vraiment sourd en plus d'être complètement stupide! Elle ne veut pas te parler! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire dégager par la force!

-Hermione, je veux seulement te parler!

-Dégage, Weasley!

-Malefoy, la ferme! S'est ma fiancée et tu n'as pas le droit de la séquestrer!

-Je ne la séquestre pas, elle est venue de son gré! Tu es vraiment aussi stupide que tu en as l'air! Et pour la dernière fois, dégage!

Le roux lança un regard givrant à Drago avant de capituler. Drago haussa un sourcil et ferma la porte.

-Il est parti? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'il ne tardera pas, si se n'ait pas le cas.

Elle sourit en guise de réponse et il vint s'assoir près d'elle.

-Merci, Drago.

Il inclina la tête en signe de réponse. Un silence lourd tomba alors dans le salon et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se regardait. Tous deux étaient plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Finalement après un moment, Drago décida de briser ce sinistre silence.

-Tu as faim? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'horloge qui indiquait 19h.

-Un peu…

-Tu veux manger avec moi, Belinda va nous préparer quelque chose!

(NDA : Belinda était l'elfe domestique de Drago.)

-D'accord.

-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, hein?

-Merci…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Pendant l'absence de Drago, Hermione put souffler quelque peu.

« Mais… Oh Merlin! Drago m'aimait! Je l'aimais aussi, mais… »

Hermione aimait elle aussi Drago. S'était aussi l'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle elle n'était plus aussi… proche de Ron. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec l'ancien Serpentard qu'avec son fiancé. Peu à peu, elle s'était éloigné de Ron et de même qu'à ne plus coucher avec lui. Elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse de son nouvel ami. Mais n'étant jamais sur de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et surtout ce qu'IL ressentait à son égard, mais là… Il lui avait dit. Avant, à Poudlard, elle l'avait toujours trouvé très séduisant, mais aujourd'hui elle le trouvait beaucoup plus beau et surtout plus mûr. Elle avait toujours fantasmé, un peu, sur le prince des verts et argents, mais Ron avait toujours été dans son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse du Serpentard pour de bon.

Mais elle ne pourrait se sauver éternellement de Ron. Elle irait le voir…Demain. Ce soir, elle passerait la soirée avec son « meilleur ami ».

Elle décida de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain. Elle longea le long couloir, jusqu'à la troisième porte qu'elle savait être la salle de bain. Cette salle de bain était IMENCE! Dans le fond il y avait une superbe douche en verre assez grande pour quatre personnes, une cuvette, un grand comptoir en… bois, peut-être, avec deux lavabo encastré, et une baignoire sur pattes. Et tout ça aux couleurs grises, blanches et noir. Tout était très luxueux, mais nous parlions bien ici de l'appartement de Malefoy alors... Il avait vendu le manoir Malefoy qui d'après lui, lui rappelait trop de souvenir et je parle ici de mauvais souvenirs.

Quand Hermione s'avança vers la glace et regarda son reflet, elle eut peur. Ces yeux étaient tout bouffit, son maquillage avait coulé et ses cheveux étaient assez… moche. Elle prit donc une débarbouillette et l'a mouilla, elle arrangea ces cheveux et replaça la veste de son tailleur. Elle portait un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste de tailleur noir et elle avait relevé ces cheveux en un chignon lâche.

Après, elle alla à la cuisine rejoindre Drago. Tout dans cet appartement respirait le luxe. La cuisine possédait tout l'inventaire des électro-ménagé conventionnelle, un bar avec deux tabourets et une grande table avec six chaise autour. Et tout ça dans les couleurs sombres et luxueuses.

-Drago? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais vraisemblablement, il n'y avait personne en cuisine. Elle regarda donc par la porte vitrée et le découvrit appuyé à la balustrade.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il se retourna et lui sourit timidement.

-Ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Euh… j'avais oublié que j'avais donné congé à Belinda, aujourd'hui. J'ai donc commandé, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non! Je suis très contente que tu prennes soin de ton elfe en lui accordant un congé.

-Je te rappelle que si non tu voulais m'égorger. Lui dit-il en plaisantant.

-Ouin…

Soudainement on cogna à la porte. Il lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte et prendre la commande.

D'un coup de baguette, il mit la table et tira la chaise d'Hermione d'une main et de l'autre il tenait un sac en papier brun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange…?

Drago lui sourit et sortit le contenu du sac. Un énorme plateau de sushi de toute sorte. Hermione adorait les sushis et c'était aussi le plat préféré de Drago.

-Ça te va?

Hermione se lécha les babines en guise de réponse et Drago éclata de rire.

-Merci, tu es super!

Ils dégustèrent donc le plateau de sushi et quand ils eurent fini Drago alla au réfrigérateur et en sorti un mignon gâteau au chocolat blanc fourré au chocolat noir.

-Tu veux me faire mourir! Dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur son ventre.

-Tu n'en veux pas! Je l'ai fait moi-même et spécialement pour toi!

-Tu es devenu pâtissier!

-Non, je savais que tu viendrais me voir un jour ou l'autre et je sais que s'est ton gâteau préféré alors avec l'aide de Belinda...

Il déposa son chef d'œuvre sur la table et sorti un couteau. Il lui coupa un généreux morceau et le posa devant elle. Elle hésita puis piqua sa fourchette dedans. Quand le morceau toucha sa langue elle ferma les yeux.

-Chu est chénial! Dit-elle la bouche pleine.

-Ferme la bouche!

Même avec la bouche pleine de gâteau, il la trouvait magnifique.

-C'est le meilleur gâteau que j'ai mangé de ma vie! Dit-elle sur le ton le plus sérieux qui soit.

-Merci…

Après leur copieux désert, il lui servit un verre de vin blanc et ils partirent dans le salon pour le déguster.

-Alors s'est qui le meilleur!

Elle éclata de rire devant lui.

-Si je te le dis… Tu va prendre la grosse tête!

-Pas dû tout, mais tu l'as sous-entendu alors… Je suis LE meilleur! Drago Malefoy est le meilleur! Allés dit le! Cria Drago.

-Bon, bon. Tu es le meilleur! T'es content?

-Très!

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à se taquiner et à parler de choses et d'autres, mais ils évitaient toujours le sujet du « Je t'aime ».

Quand il fut temps d'aller au lit, Drago demanda à Hermione si elle voulait dormir avec lui ou dans la chambre d'ami.

-Avec toi. Je n'aime pas dormir seule.

Il acquiesça calmement, mais dans son for intérieur il était très, très heureux et surtout nerveux. Il n'avait jamais dormit avec elle et là elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Était-ce une tactique pour lui démontrer qu'elle l'aimait aussi? Bien sûr que non! Se dit-il. Il lui avait proposé et elle avait juste choisi de dormir avec lui.

En tout cas, il lui sorti une de ses chemises et elle parti à la salle de bain attenant à la chambre.

Quand elle revint, elle s'était démaquillée, défait son chignon et avait enfilé sa chemise blanche. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et au naturel elle était tout simplement ravissante. On pouvait voir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et sa jolie petite culotte rouge ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de notre beau blondinet.

Drago était déjà étendu et elle vint le rejoindre en se glissant sous les couvertures. Elle s'étendit dos à lui et il lança un sort pour fermer les lumières. Subtilement, il se rapprocha d'elle et huma le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Il sentait les amandes et le miel. Soudainement elle se retourna et le regarda. Il essaya de paraitre le plus normal possible et elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa doucement. Elle se laissa faire et s'approcha un peu de lui. Le cœur de Drago battait à cent à l'heure et celui de la jeune femme aussi. Tendrement, il l'approcha de lui et elle passa une jambe sur lui. Au contacte de la cuisse chaude d'Hermione, il frissonna de tout son corps.

Quand il força légèrement l'entrée de sa bouche, elle ne se fit pas prier et il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche chaude. Il la taquina gentiment avant qu'ils s'entremêlent pour danser un langoureux et sensuel ballet des plus érotiques qui soit.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Demanda-t-il.

-Que je… que je t'aime aussi…

Il n'attendit pas plus que ça et reprit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette fois, il caressa le bas de ses reins et la rapprocha de lui. Il se délectait de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau. Il glissa une de ses mains sous la chemise et commença à titiller un mamelon de la jolie brunette.

Elle aussi s'autorisa donc à être plus aventureuse et poussa l'ancien Serpentard sur le dos et se coucha sur lui sans arrêté un seul instant de l'embrassé.

Bien vite, le jeune homme délaissa la bouche de sa meilleure amie pour aller embrasser ses joue, son oreille, son coup…

Il ne voulait pas la brusqué, il voulait prendre son temps et découvrir son corps. Le corps de la femme qu'il aimait. C'était comme si pour lui tout n'était qu'une première fois. Avec elle, il voulait que se soit spécial et que ce qu'il lui procurait lui faisait aussi du bien à lui qu'à elle. Il voulait qu'elle se sente aimé dans ses bras et pas comme une simple baise d'un soir.

Délicatement, elle retira sa chemise et se retrouva simplement vêtu de sa petite culotte et Drago lui était déjà en simple boxer noir.

D'un geste délicat, il caressa du bout des doigts son sein droit et il la senti frissonner. Elle se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle commença à onduler les hanches d'en avant en arrière sur la bosse qui était déjà énormément prononcé du boxer de Drago.

Celui-ci se mit à râler de plaisir, puis dans souffle rauque il lui supplia d'arrêter.

-Je suis déjà très excité, alors ralentis…

Elle lui sourit, ce qu'il réussit à voir grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune qui filtrait par les pleins jours. Ils étaient au dixième étage alors aucun danger de se faire zyeuter par des voyeurs.

Dans la lumière argentée de la lune Hermione paraissait divine. Drago la poussa sur le côté pour prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et mit un de ses mamelon déjà durcit par l'excitation dans sa bouche et le mordilla, le suçota, …

Celle-ci ne fut pas insensible aux habilles caresses du jeune homme et commença à haleter de plaisir.

Drago descendit sa main vers l'intimité de la jeune femme déjà brulante de plaisir par ses simples câlineries se mit à gémir quand il la caressa par-dessus le tissus de son sous-vêtement déjà bien humide par l'excitation ressentit de la jeune femme. Il lui retira lentement sa culotte en prenant grand soin de la toucher du bout des doigts et de la voir frissonner.

Quand il l'eut jeté dans un coin de la pièce, commença par embrasser son pied, sa cheville, sa cuisse et enfin son intimité brulante.

Hermione essayait de se contenir et de ne pas geindre comme une chienne en chaleur et quand Drago commença à suçoter son bouton de chaire, elle s'agrippa au drap du lit.

Plus Drago la titillait plus des vagues de chaleur la submergèrent, elle se contractait et sa respiration s'accélérait.

Soudainement, elle sentit l'orgasme arrivé et se mit à hurler le nom de Drago.

Quand elle fut retombée sur terre, Drago vint l'embrasser et elle se goûta elle-même dans la bouche du jeune homme. Bizarrement, elle ne trouvait pas cela dégoûtant, mais excitant.

Elle fit descendre le boxer du beau blond en tirant dessus et libéra sa verge gorgé de sang par l'excitation. Ils se retrouvèrent donc nu l'un devant l'autre.

Drago prit appuis sur ses bras et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

-Tu es magnifique, Hermione!

-Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrassé dans le cou en prenant soin de frôler l'intimité de la jeune femme avec son sexe. Elle écarta encore plus les jambes et Drago n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il releva la tête et la regarda. Il se positionna à l'entrée de sa féminité et appuya son gland sur le bouton de chair de la jeune femme en donna de léger coup de bassin.

La jeune femme décida alors de prendre les choses en main et guida le sexe virilement dressé de Drago en elle.

Il fut un petit moment à la jolie brunette pour s'habituer à la présence du jeune homme et quand cela fut fait elle ondula les hanches et Drago commença de lent va-et-vient en elle. De plus en plus, ces coups de bassin étaient plus forts, mais toujours aussi tendre, sans brusquerie. Il voulait la voir se tordre de bonheur, la voir progressivement atteindre l'orgasme. Soudainement, Hermione enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Drago pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin et plus vite en elle.

Leur respiration était erratique et sifflante. Ils râlaient, gémissaient, s'abandonnaient au plaisir charnel l'un comme l'autre.

Hermione attint l'orgasme la première et après quelques coup de bassins supplémentaires, il atteint lui aussi le seuil du paroxysme et s'écroula sur une Hermione en sueur et tout sourire.

Il roula sur le côté et essaya de reprendre progressivement son souffle.

-Drago…

-Hum?

-Je t'aime!

-Hermione, je t'aime depuis toujours.

-Depuis toujours, mais s'est long ça!

-Tu peux le dire! Pour moi te voir avec la belette était une torture! En plus d'être moche il est con!

-Toi tu es beau, mais pas plus intelligent! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais!

-Hermione, pour toi c'est très facile, mais si je te l'avais dit je serais mort et enterré! Tu te voix faire l'amour à un cadavre?

-Beurk! Dégoûtant! Mieux vaut tard que jamais alors.

Elle se blottit contre lui en ramenant les draps sur eux. Il la serra contre lui et ils sombrèrent instantanément dans un profond sommeil.

**-X0x-FIN-x0X-**

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de cette petite romance entre notre sensuel et séduisant Drago Malefoy et de notre gentille et sensible Hermione Granger?**

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis!**

***** PS: Pour ceux qui attendent la suite des _Handicapés des sentiments_, elle arrive... Ne vous en faite pas et si j'ai assez de review ce sera peut-être plutôt que prévu...;P Je suis méchante, non? Mouhahaha!**

**À la prochaine...**

**Bisou**

**Gothmary96**


End file.
